Instants volés
by LVEB
Summary: WIP.Recueil de drabble. Parce qu'une minute peut compter plus qu'une heure et qu'un seul jour est parfois plus important qu'un siècle... Instants volés de la vie de nos personnages préférés.
1. Chapter 1

**_Quelques petits drabbles (enfin quelques textes courts car je ne sais pas combien de mots doit contenir un drabble). J'ai utilisé la liste de thèmes de linkicaro que vous pouvez trouver sur son profil. Je les trouve très parlant et l'exercice texte court très profitable. en ce qui concerne les textes le premier se passe pendant la 1ère année de Harry et ce qui est entre guillement (sauf le dernier mot) appartient à l'école des sorciers. Le deuxième est une petite élucubration sur la jeunesse de Snape et de Lily. _**

**Et quand tes yeux croisent les miens**

Les yeux bleus regardent les yeux bleus. Les yeux devant le miroir et les yeux dans le miroir. Des yeux tout pareil. Deux paires d'yeux jumeaux. Même teinte, même forme.

Dans le miroir des yeux pétillants de malice avec une étrange étincelle au fond des prunelles.

Devant le miroir des yeux tristes et usés

Des yeux qui brillent.

De joie et de jeunesse. De larmes et de vieillesse.

Des yeux tout pareil. Même teinte même forme.

Les yeux usés se détournent du miroir.

-« Et vous qu'est ce que vous voyez quand vous regardez le miroir ? »

D'incroyables yeux verts interrogent les yeux bleus. Et la lueur de malice qui irradiait les yeux du miroir illumine désormais les yeux bleus encore brillants de larmes contenues.

-« Moi ? je me vois avec une bonne paire de chaussette à la main »

Les yeux verts s'élargissent, ébahis. Amusés, les yeux bleus s'étrécissent .

-« On manque toujours de chaussettes. Noël vient de passer et je n'en n'ai même pas eu une seule paire. Les gens s'obstinent à m'offrir des livres »

Les yeux bleus affectent un air comiquement désabusés et les yeux verts s'éclaircissent alors qu'un éclat de rire retentit.

Des bruits de pas. Une porte qui se ferme.

Les yeux verts sont partis. Et les yeux bleus sont seuls. Face au miroir à nouveau.

Les yeux bleus regardent les yeux bleus. Les yeux devant le miroir et les yeux dans le miroir. Des yeux tout pareil. Deux paires d'yeux jumeaux.

Dans le miroir des yeux pétillants de malice .

Devant le miroir des yeux tristes et usés .

Des yeux tout pareil. Même teinte même forme.

Et quand tes yeux croisent les miens, je vois. Je vois ce qui n'a pas été, ce que je n'ai pas fait . Quand tes yeux croisent les miens, le voile se déchire de part en part et je vois. Je vois ce qui aurait pu être.

Les yeux bleus s'assombrissent.

-« Ariana …»

Dans une salle déserte un vieillard regarde une jeune fille qui lui sourit au travers d'un miroir.

**Le sable dans tes cheveux**

Les éclats de rire cascadent dans le terrain de jeu. Une fille rousse et un garçon malingre tournent sur eux-mêmes en riant à gorge déployée. Ils tournent, tournent, tournent et tournent encore, derviches fous, égarés dans le brouillard anglais.

Elle perd l'équilibre, vacille et s'effondre au sol. Le sol doux du bac à sable.

Il trébuche et tombe à côté d'elle.

Elle ne dit rien. Son sourire est immense. Elle tente de reprendre son souffle.

Il ne dit rien. Il la regarde. Il la détaille. Son nez droit, ses yeux verts et brillants, sa bouche ronde, son petit menton têtu et ses cheveux. Cette masse merveilleusement lisse et soyeuse qui flamboie dans les lueurs du crépuscule. Si différents de ses cheveux à lui, noirs et ennuyeux, gras et plats, laids comme tout ce qui se rapporte à son existence..

Ses mains le démangent de plonger dans cette océan fauve. D'y faire jouer ses doigts. Et peut-être d'y immerger son visage et d'en respirer longuement les mèches élastiques et attirantes.

Elle se relève, l'arrachant à sa contemplation. Il l'imite. Elle secoue sa chevelure rousse. Il frissonne. Contre sa volonté sa main se lève, s'approche de l'incendie qui le fascine. Une seconde d'immobilité. Et sa main est prise dans ces flammes qui ne brûlent pas. Sa main glisse le long des cheveux lentement, doucement, savourant la sensation qui déchire son cœur et le jette hors de lui-même.

Elle se retourne intriguée.

Il rougit, sa main retombe.

-« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? », sa voix claire résonne à ses oreilles comme un million de clochettes.

-« Rien… C'est juste que…»

Il s'arrête. Il inspire violemment. Et dans un murmure rauque il explique

-«J'enlevais …Le sable dans tes cheveux… »


	2. un dernier mensonge

**AVERTISSEMENT (LISEZ SVP) :**_Une vieille chose ressortie des tiroirs et pas publiée pendant longtemps par peur d'un involontaire plagiat. Ce drabble se passe à la fin du tome 4. Il me semble avoir une fic similaire en anglais mais je suis incapable de retrouver le nom de l'auteur ou le titre de l'os... Tout ce que je sais c'est que ce texte doit lui ressembler beaucoup parce que je l'ai lu en même temps que j'écrivais... Si quelqu'un peut me renseigner... J'essaierai de retoucher ma fic pour éviter de trop grandes ressemblances ... Merci d'avance ! LVEB_**  
**

**Rien qu'un dernier mensonge**

L'infirmerie était déserte. Il n'y avait que ce corps qui gisait là, roulé en boule dans les couvertures blanches. Il avait croisé Molly à la porte, une tasse de thé à la main, parlant avec Dumbledore. Molly qui avait quitté un instant sa précieuse charge. Il soupira et se dirigea vers le placard de Poppy. Il avait besoin d'une potion analgésique. Trop de doloris cette nuit. Son corps lui donnait l'impression d'avoir été piétiné par une horde d'hippogriffes en furie. Mais il avait réussi. Il était rentré en faveur. Sa mâchoire se crispa et il avala douloureusement. Tout recommençait, n'est ce pas ? La vie de mensonges et de dissimulations. Pourtant cette fois il ne se mentirait pas à lui-même. Il ne serait plus dupe des forces du mal. Non, il ne se mentirait plus jamais. Il serait lucide, quel qu'en soit le prix. Et peut-être qu'il aiderait à réparer le gâchis qu'il avait lui-même aidé à créer.

Lily

De l'humidité dans ses yeux. Il secoue la tête. Il ne pleurera pas. Il ne donnera pas ce plaisir à Potter où qu'il soit. En enfer, au paradis ou perdu dans le néant. Snivellus, le pleurnicheur, ne pleurera pas.

Lily

Ne plus penser à elle. Continuer à chercher la fiole de potion.

Lily

Un soupir à côté de lui. Il se retourne. Le fils de Potter a bougé. Pourtant il a du avoir sa dose de potion de sommeil sans rêve. Le gosse s'agite. Est ce qu'il y a un problème ? Il frissonne. Non il n'est pas en train de s'inquiéter du bien être du gamin… il ne faut simplement pas que celui qui est chargé de détruire Le Seigneur des Ténèbres meure d'une pneumonie avant qu'il n'ai accompli sa tâche. Oui c'est bien cela. Le feu est en train de s'éteindre et la température de la pièce s'est considérablement refroidie.

-« Incendio !»

Le gamin remue encore. Insupportable Potter. Intenable même dans son sommeil. Il détourne les yeux. Il se fiche de Potter. De Potter fils comme de Potter père. Des arrogants pétris de certitudes…

Un gémissement . Merlin ! Le Garçon qui a survécu pour être la plaie de son existence fait de la résistance à la potion. L'imbécile. Dites à Potter d'aller à droite et il se précipitera à gauche. Maudit Potter. Il se retourne vers le placard de potion et s'empare du flacon de sommeil sans rêves. Quatre goutte devraient suffire à tranquilliser le mioche.

Ou peut-être trois gouttes. S'il abuse de la dose Potter risque de se retrouver avec un mal de tête carabiné demain. Il hausse les épaules, dédaigneux. Que le gamin se tienne tranquille ce soir, c'est tout ce qui lui importe. Il se moque de la santé de la tête de Potter. Il n'est pas là pour bichonner le morveux.

Il s'agenouille à côté du lit. Le fils de son ennemi a la bouche entrouverte. Tant mieux.

Une goutte.

Deux goutte

Trois goutte.

Pas la peine d'aller au delà, n'est ce pas ? Non pas que Potter l'intéresse, bien sûr… Il referme le flacon. Ses yeux s'attardent sur le visage endormi. Tellement Potter. Le même front entêté, l'insupportable nez droit, le menton bûté et les cheveux en batailles. Quoique ceux de Potter fils sont naturellement en désordre. Il renifle avec mépris. Quelle importance. Et puis le nez est plus petit que celui du père. Il se relève. De toutes façons il se fiche de Potter, du fils de son ennemi.

La couverture a glissé laissant apparaître des mains trop blanches. Les mêmes mains que lily. Les mains qu'il regardait lorsqu'ils étaient en cours de potions ensemble. Les mains qu'il détaille lorsque Potter hache ses racines d'asphodèle ou remue le liquide qui bouillonne dans son chaudron.

Lily.

Non. Ne pas penser. Ne plus penser.

Il remonte doucement la couverture et la coince sous le matelas des deux côtés du lit. Comme en passant sa main effleure légèrement le front de Potter.

Il se dirige vers la sortie, troublé. Il oublie sa potion analgésique.

De toutes façons, il déteste Potter.

N'est ce pas ?


End file.
